Smash School: Missing Persons
by Not-Alone-Anymore
Summary: It's a new year at the Smash School, and all them students are ready for it! But wait, several students have not arrived yet, but where could they be? Master Hand decides to have two qualified students each form a team, with two young delinquents at their sides! That's right everyone, it's the sequel to Smash School! (Rated T for OCs' vocabulary, and violence. OC submission closed)
1. Prologue

**And huzzah! Welcome to my newest story! As said in the title, this is the sequel to Smash School, and I hope ya'll enjoy it! I'm accepting five more OCs, so send 'em in! Form is at the bottom of the prologue, or you can send one using your own.**

**Sage-of-Spades already sent her OC in, but I'm still accepting five more, so... Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own SSB, SSBM, or SSBB**

* * *

Smash School:  
Lost Students.

Master Hand looked at the two delinquents in front of him. A glare was sent at the now fourteen year-old brunette in the chair to the right before him.

Mystique. No last name. Brunette, as stated before, with blonde streaks, and red tinged ends. A small braid at the side. Her signature purple, with black sleeved shirt, black jeans, and matching combat boots. Her blue eyes, standing out from her slightly tanned skin, and brown hair, glare right on back at him.

And to to the left

Chiara Triante. The hot-headed, seventeen year-old. Her choppy, darkened auburn hair being the only thing other then his back that's visible. She had turned her chair around, spewing profanity, and refusing to look the hand in the... Fingers(?).

"As for punishment," Master Hand started, earning a groan from Mystique and a 'I don't give no sh*t about punishment' from Chiara.

"Mystique, since both of you will be receiving detention for the next week, you will be sure to show Chiara to the Punishment Room, correct?"

"Correct, oh great, mighty and masterful hand of the great kingdom of-"

"That is enough. Now Chiara, if you will please turn around." Huffing, Chiara turned half way, giving the hand a sideways glance. Her sharp hazel eyes throwing daggers at Mystique, who had stuck her tongue out at her.

"I expected this much from Mystique," He sent said teen a look that only she ever got.

"But this is your first week of high school and I expected a _bit _of cooperation from you." He finished.

"I don't want to be at this godd*mned school." Chiara grunted, returning to his previous position. One last scoot and Chiara's back was once again turned. Then a loud resounding

**BANG**

and Master Hand looked up at the door. There standing in the doorway, panting heavily, was two angels, and a towering Kaiju. The young angel beside Pit had surprisingly grey hair, rather dark for an angel, and stunning indigo eyes. She wore a plain blue t-shirt, and simple jeans.

Now the Kaiju beside her was something else. Giant compared to the angel beside him, with long spikes runnng up his back, An assortment of complicated appendages sprouting every which-way adorned the rest of his figure.

"Is there a problem, Pit, Aryn, Dagger?" The hand glanced at each figure on saying their names.

"Well yes, it seems as though several students have not arrived at the school yet. All being a week late." Pit explained.

"How many...?"

"Er... Ten."

"Names?"

"Jay Mixe, April Toadstool, Josh, Jasmine, Alice Ringo, Tex Stylus, Kit, Sabrina Feller, Lyric, and Nylon." Pit stated.

"Master Hand please! We have to go find them!" Aryn exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes. Dagger grunter in agreement.

"Alright, I will arrange a search par-" A brilliant idea came to Master Hand's mind.

"Actually, Aryn, Dagger, you may form a team to look for the missing students. It can be anyone within the school." Aryn's face boasted a shocked expression, but she nodded along with Dagger before the two turned to leave.

"Oh, and one other thing," They turned, inquiring looks on their faces.

"You have to bring these two along." Master Hand gestured at the two girls.

"Eh?!"

* * *

**Wow, this prologue is even shorter then last time!**

**OC form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Weaponry:**

**Abilities:**

**Past(optional):**

**Extras(Whatever you feel necessary(Optional)):**

**That's a crappy OC form! Feel free to add onto it! I can't wait to see what kind of OCs you guys send in!**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	2. Acquaintances?

**I'm so sorry peoples! I'm a big meanie. I really did try to get this out like, two months ago, but it kept on getting deleted, and... I gave up...**

**Anywho... Oh my goodness people! SO MANY OCS! Thanks you guys sooooo much! It means the world to me! Unfortunately, I am only accepting these ones (but hopefully I'll be able to use the other OCs as extras):**

**Chiara Triante (obviously) - Sage-of-Spades**

**Ray Vienna - NineTales627**

**Daisy Sasroi - Phooka-Chan**

**Ehru - Akayuri**

**William Kenzie Sinclair - Ch3rry18**

**Philomena Budwell - Serene Crimson Electrica**

**And Tod Schatten - The 8-Bit Ninja**

**Again, sorry if your OC was not accepted.**

**I'll try to include other OCs as slight background characters, but don't get your hopes up because I tried using a background character in Smash School and failed dramatically.**

**And yes; once again I accept more then the objective amount of OCs. Sue me.**

**And I'm terrible at making OC forms or whatever, and forgot to add _Likes_, _D__islikes_, _Race _(Hylian, Altean, Pokemon, etc. Etc.), and _Famous_ _Relations _(Like, if they're a friends of link's (I probably forgot other stuffs too, but oh well)) and if those whose OCs were accepted were to review/PM me that info then that would be great (if you didn't send in your own form, or added them that is).**

**Also, Starr will not be in this sequel because she was 17 so she graduated.**

**Disclaimer: I no own SSB, SSBM, or SSBB**

* * *

Chapter One:  
Acquaintances?

Everybody knows that Pokemon can't speak English, right? Well apparently, that is not so.

Ray Vienna.

As we all know, Shiny Vulpix's are cool, so Ray is pretty cool, what with his silvery fur and different colored eyes. Yes, one green, and one hazel. Where a normal Vulpix's little curls on their heads, Ray's are spikey. All four of his tails being unkempt, and in complete, fuzzy disarray. He walks around, withdrawn, and reserved.

At about this time, Aryn, our little Angel friend, was also wandering. Though her wandering had a purpose. She just had to find that boy! She needed a team to help her find her cousin, and she wanted him on it! Now in most stories, Aryn and Ray would simply bump into each other, but not so in this one. Because a Vulpix is quite small, thus, Ray was quite small.

"WO-AGH!" Now Aryn wasn't usually prone to tripping, especially over fuzzy little creatures as adorable as Ray. But alas, Ray is simply so tiny that she just couldn't have noticed him! Then there was always the fact that her head was in the clouds, while the rest of her body was smack-down on the planet.

"Ow, that hur- hey, what's wrong?" Aryn was quickly distracted by the small tears staining Ray's silvery fur darker. She sat up, rubbing the spot on her forehead she had landed on.

"N-Nothing, my apologies. I should have kept better attention." He apologized, scrubbing the little tears from his eyes with an equally little paw.

"Oh no, I should be the one saying sorry!" She said, almost panicky, while getting up.

"I guess I need to watch my feet more, haha!" Her laugh humorless, her light joke received by no emotion; Aryn deflated a bit.

"Well, I should just be going I guess. Sorry for tripping over you, and I hope you have a good day." Aryn said quickly, needing an escape route so she would not have to look into the multicolored eyes of Ray's.

"Good day then." He bid her a "Good-bye" then watched her leave. Finally, she was gone. You see, Ray, just like half the other main characters, was terribly shy, and a complete introvert. It did not take much to get him sobbing, but that was only one of the reasons he kept to himself.

Now Aryn continued her search, looking high, low, and everywhere in-between. Yet, she still could not find her target! I suppose you are wondering who Aryn is searching for in such a terribly _enthusiastic, _perhaps even _devoted_fashion. Yes, I would be wondering the same.

Yes, yes indeed.

William Kenzie Sinclair. Yup, that sarcastic, lazy, rude, and oh-so-very blunt, yet also incredibly intelligent, surprisingly soft boy, known more as Kenzie, then William. Aryn didn't know why, but she felt... Perhaps... _Attracted to him? _The mere thought made Aryn blush a darker hue then perceived humanly possible. But were angels really human?

* * *

_Now we get to check on the Dinosa- I mean, Dagger..._

Dagger, was in what the older aged of the human species called "Being in a pickle".

Not that he had _meant _to scare the petite girl out of her wits, but he just hadn't noticed her until it was too late. Now she stood awkwardly in front of him, quivering with thoughts like _"I hope his teeth don't hurt too much" _and _"Maybe I'll pass out before he eats me, that way I'll die painlessly". _

Daisy Sasroi. That tiny girl all the way from Japan, Earth. Smash School did not normally receive- how should I put this -_Earthlings, _I suppose you could say. For Earthlings were not nearly as powerful as say, an Angel from Skyworld, or a Hylian from Hyrule. And their power is quite belittled in the face of a Kaiju.

Daisy was frozen, and her shivers began to make her think she would begin to hyperventilate. Her jet black locks swayed a bit with her, and the light pink headphones that were usually perched atop her head had begun to slide down with her shaking. She clutched the hem of her baby blue mini-skirt, and for some odd reason, her Adidas' clad feet were unnaturally turned inwards.

Her simple pink shirt, with a little blue star was the only thing that was _not shaking. _As we all know, Dagger is a rather docile creature, and doesn't exactly like to harm an intelligent being. He did not mean to upset the girl.

"Wh-who are you?" She stuttered, her little body still shaking. She was only 4'11, and she felt even more dwarfed by the 13' giant in front of her. The school actually had to have a few rooms renovated so Dagger wouldn't make any more ceiling-holes.

"Daga." He said plainly, though in reality it was quite threatening, and made Daisy shake even more. She actually felt a bit feverish, or maybe she was just about to faint. She really had no idea.

"O-ok, nice to mee-meet you, um, Dagger?" The Kaiju nodded, confirming his name. She tried to shakily smile, as if to say 'I'm not afraid at all' but it simply made her look even more frightened. Dagger decided to get away as quickly as possible, if only for the girl's sake. He nodded a good-bye, then side-stepped her.

The moment Dagger left, Daisy's shoulders dropped. Thank god he's gone.

Now all Dagger had to do was find that horned boy before he found trouble.

* * *

_Now on to said horned boy..._

Ehru, or resident horned boy, had most certainly _not _found trouble. "Trouble" found him. And now, "Trouble" was prodding him like a horse, or some other obscure domestic animal, until "Trouble" could get Ehru's attention.

"Heeeelllllooooooo~ Anybody in theeeeee~~~re?" Miss Philomena Budwell called as she poked Ehru's cheek repeatedly. She really had no reason to call, seeing as the one she was calling to was right next to her.

"No, nobody's in here." Ehru stated sarcastically.

"Oh, well that makes much more sense!" Ehru wasn't sure if this girl was a ditz, or just rude.

"Well now that you know, can you leave me alone?" Philomena made it out so she appeared to be thinking.

"Hmm... Nah!" She said, not too quietly. Ehru sighed, and decided to accept his fate. Philomena frowned. This horned boy was not very good for entertainment. How could she get an expression out of him? Perhaps she could... Nah, too cruel. Sighing, she halted her finger mid-prod.

"Are you _sure _no one's in there?" She questioned, pouting.

"Quite sure." Another sigh escaped Philomena.

"Ugh, fine, you win!" She threw her arms up in bored exasperation.

"Win?" Ehru looked confused.

"Yup."

"Win what?" Philomena tapped her chin, staring up at the ceiling meanwhile.

"Um, I dunno, a break from my pokes?" She more asked then stated.

"Oh." And this is where an awkward pause shatters the previously comfortable atmosphere.

"Daga!" Both teens jumped at the monstrous call.

"What was that?" Philomena asked, eyes darting left, right, up, and even down.

"Dagger." Was Ehru's simple reply. Philomena cocked her head in confusion.

"Dagge-" Her response was cut short by Dagger's arrival. So, instead of finishing her remark, all Philomena could produce from her mouth was a high squeaking noise as she stared at the 13 ft. Kaiju.

"Wh-why's he so tall?" She finally managed to stutter out.

"I don't know." Ehru said, unfazed, hardly even blinking actually. Dagger let out a breath of relief, causing Philomena's hair to blow back, and Ehru's head-band to come off, revealing his horns. Philomean glanced his way, and jumped.

"Y-You have h-horns?!" Ehru's hands flew up to cover them.

"N-No!" He shook his head.

"Geez, I was just gonna say they look cool." Her fear temporarily forgotten as curiosity took over.

"So your name's Dagger?" She looked up expectantly at the Kaiju, who nodded. Ehru was, to put it simply, shocked. That was not the kind of reception he expected, especially from a normal human like Philomena.

"Cool, I'm Philomena. Oh hey, I never got your name." She turned back to Ehru, who managed to replace his head-band.

"Ehru."

* * *

**And done. Again, I'm terribly sorry for taking so terribly long just to write one terrible chapter. But, hey, it'll get better, and I'll probably write a lot more often. Probably. Anywho, I put all my other stories on hiatus because, apparently, I am not nearly responsible enough to write so many at the same time. I was also thinking about rewriting Another Switcharoo, which I have recently discontinued due to lack of popularity, and boredom of plot. So please tell me what you think of that.**

**Until next time,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	3. Encounters Galore!

**AGH! FORGIVE ME, PLEASE! I WAS SUCKED INTO THE WORLD OF ANIME AND ELSWORD! But maybe I'll start writing again. Hopefully more consistently.**

**ianagainstcliffhangers: She was? Oopsie.**

**NineTales627: If I were you, I would've given up on this story. And if I do rewrite Another Switcharoo then I'll definitely keep the original story on my profile (in all honesty, I'm just too lazy to delete it... Plus I can use it as reference).**

**Duskzilla: Hm, I never thought of that, but yes it is funny.**

**Sage: WE CAN BE MORONS TOGETHER! And do not worry, this will not be going on hiatus anytime soon.(I'm such a liar)**

**Serene Crimson Electrica: It's fine, I'm quite late with a chapter, so blaming you would be a bit hypocritical. I'm very glad you like it so far too~!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Super Smash Bros.**

* * *

Chapter Two:  
Encounters Galore!

Mystique was never a grumbler, but today she was. She simply did not like the idea of going to only god-knows-where just to find a bunch of teens who are late. She dismissed the fact that she knew every single one of those teens from last year's whole "Midnight Dragon" fiasco. After all, it's a bit hard to remember faces you haven't seen in over three months...

Ok, maybe not that hard. But, in Mystique's defense, she _had _hit her head pretty hard during the cave collapsing. We wont get into that though.

She sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. Then, rather comically, she rose clenched hands to the sky and yelled,

"I WILL NOT GIVE UP!" She earned a couple of odd glances, including one from Miss Chiara.

"What the hell are you yelling?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you're still following me?"

"D*mn you." Chiara scowled deeply, looking at her fellow delinquent with not a bit of sarcasm.

"Woah, woah, woah! Watch the language." The brunette stuck her tongue out, then practically skipped ahead. Chiara's scowl deepened, though she continued to trail the prankster. But, after walking several more yards, said prankster paused, sniffing.

"I smell a comrade." She stated, stretching her neck out and glancing around.

"You smell? A _comrade_?" The Italian looked at Mystique with skepticism and a furrowed brow.

"Aye." Chiara then took the time to lower her head so as to make the distance between it and her hand was shortened. It created a rather loud smacking sound.

"Shhh," Mystique scolded,

"You'll scare it off." Then, she resumed her sniffing.

"Oh, nevermind, their gone."

"Were they there to begin with?"

"Aye."

"God, just shut up."

"No way." Once again, Mystique stuck her tongue out, only angering the hot-headed girl beside her further. Chiara sighed, and started walking ahead.

"Never mind, who gives a d*mn if I get lost. Not me if it means getting away from this BS-spouting, mad-woman."

"That attitude will get you nowhere!" Mystique called after the departing Chiara.

"Go away, d*mnit!" This made Mystique chuckle before a "Scent" interrupted her wicked amusement.

"Comrade! Where art thou!"

* * *

_Let's check up an un-introduced young man..._

William Kenzie Sinclair, going more by Kenzie then William. Yup, that dude Aryn wants so badly to join her little "Team", you know? The team she doesn't have yet. Anywho, William, or Kenzie, had gotten bored. So bored, and I say this in fact, that he had resorted to _wandering. _Though, it was understandable seeing as he absolutely detested any form of monotony.

He ended up a bit lost. Rest assured, only a bit. That is, assuming your classify "a bit" as "completely" or perhaps "hopelessly". Maybe even "completely, _and_ hopelessly" either way works. In his almost-boredom, he couldn't help but hear footsteps coming from the hall next to him. It was harder to ignore really, MH(Master Hand) was a bit stingy when it came to buying carpets.

The footsteps were almost painfully obvious, the pain being afflicted to his ears. Okay, that might be _a bit_ of an exaggeration (Please refer to the previous definition a few sentences ago to see the true meaning of this phrase). From down the hallway, a sniffing(?) girl came. She seemed around the same age as Kenzie.

Her blue eyes contrasted to her multi-colored hair.

"You sir, are not a comrade." She eyed him warily, frowning in seemingly contempt.

"And you ma'am, smell of smoke." She cocked her head at Kenzie's calm, and smooth response.

"Smoke? Well I did set fire to tha-" Her eyes widened as she realized what she had almost confessed. Her mouth snapped shut.

"Does that bother you?" She quickly covered up.

"Yes actually, so I will be leaving." He turned to the opposite hall.

"What, is today 'Be rude to Mystique' day?" Putting on a fake pout as she whined.

"Hey, can't you at least introduce yourself?!" She called to him.

"And why should I?" He half-turned his body around to look at her.

"It would be nice." She gave him a devilish grin, and in a flash she was charging at him, and then pushing him over her foot. To put it simply, he fell over. He let a muffled curse loose. Mystique laughed.

"Hah! That was too easy! Say, am I getting faster? No surprise there!" She laughed a bit more as Kenzie picked himself up.

"That hurt." He bluntly said, his demeanor switching to the moody side.

"I expected it to, oh yes, and I thank you for turning around and creating such an opportunity~!" She sang happily, then began skipping away.

"Man, she's fast." Kenzie grumbled, brushing himself of dirt, and... Pokemon fur?

* * *

_Let us return to the rather anxious Aryn..._

Our favorite Angel was losing the length of her fingernails. Fast. She didn't normally bite them, but then, she didn't normally have the responsibility of assembling a small search party. And frankly, her brain was feeling just _a bit _overwhelmed (I think you see the pattern here). The fact that she wasn't exactly a social person didn't help.

Bluntly put: She had no social, or charismatic skills whatsoever.

Anxiety was an accomplice she did _not _want. Never-the-less, she continued biting away, looking down seemingly endless halls, and through the portals to awkwardness known as doors. Yes, just _a bit _overwhelmed indeed. She barely knew where to begin.

Her search for Kenzie had been cut short when she realized that he probably didn't really give a crap about going on some wild adventure. So that had been a damper on her rushed step.

"I wish that Lyric was hear." She groaned slightly. Lyric being her older cousins, and also one of the missing teens. Lyric also had a _much _advanced social pattern. For example: While Aryn would be reading a good book, or practicing flying, Lyric would be attempting to pants Poppy( Poppy's full name is Sabrina Poppy Feller, but everyone just calls her Poppy), or destroy MH's office with Mystique... Again...

Aryn sighed, biting back tears about to spill. Now was not the time for tears, or any emotion other then determination for that matter. Aryn internally straightened, and looked ahead. Unfortunately, she looked up a bit too late. She bumped into Kenzie, the very guy she had given up on searching for. Her face flushed, and she jumped back, her gray wings giving her a boost.

"I-I'm so sorry," She sputtered out, then attempted to side-step.

"Hey," She froze, looking the taller boy in the eye.

"Yes?" She muttered, stiff as the fake flowers on a table next to her. MH really was stingy.

"I heard somewhere that you had to assemble some kind of search party." His smirk reminded the angel of Lyric's.

"Uh, yeah I am, why?" She tilted her, eyes widened.

"I was just thinking it would be a great way to kill boredom." Aryn didn't know where the spurt of courage came from, and she wasn't particularly happy to have it,

"Wouldyouliketocome?" She said in a breathless moment.

"What?"

"W-Would you like to... come." Her eyes drifted to the floor. The wooden planks were recently polished, and glistened nicely.

"Yeah, sure."

"Rea-" Her hand slapped over her mouth before an astounded tone could appear.

"Well yeah, when will we be leaving?" He asked, smiling in a way that made Aryn's heart melt.

"I-I'm not sure."

"Well, tell me when you are." His smile faded as he turned to walk away.

"O-Okay." The angel's ear were hot, and she covered her cheek with her hand.

"I'm so stupid, I forgot to ask how I could contact him." Unfortunately, Aryn's burst of bravery had faded long ago. She had hardly been able to keep her voice from squeaking. She pursed her lips in thought, but made no move to go after Kenzie, who had only just disappeared around a corner. And besides, Aryn had a hunch that she would get _a bit_lost(I really need to stop using that pun).

She gasped a breath, only just now realizing she had been holding it.

"I don't have time for standing around, MH said I had to... leave... by tomorrow..." She smacked her. By now, she really felt like crying. She bit her lip again though, and starting walking. Maybe she would bump into Kenzie again. She figured she deserved the embarrassment anyways.

* * *

**I'm a bit iffy about Mystique and Kenzie's encounter, but oh well. I wanted to show Myst's awesome mischievous side XD**

**I think I might be improving somewhat with the fluff. I can't tell though. I also felt Aryn was a bit OOC, but maybe I had been writing her OOC before this and now she's in character. Oh well, whatever.**

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore (Teehee, changed signature~**

**Ok bye)**


	4. Alliances

***Trying to decide the pros and cons of writing an Elsword fic* Oh hi!**

**Review replies~**

**mystery8icarus: I though I died too, then I realized that I didn't and should probably update. I thank you for the compliment!**

**The 8-Bit Ninja: Yay, person who likes my stories/y(?)!**

**Disclaimer: I do happen to own a laptop, a bed, AND a lava lamp! But not SSB, SSBM, or SSBB :(**

* * *

Chapter Three:  
Alliances!

Dagger was quite pleased. Not only did he have two team members already, he had even managed to help Aryn a bit with her team. That's right, by now Dagger had Chiara Triante, and Ehru on his team, he also helped Aryn convince the very shy Pokemon Ray Vienna to join said Angel's team. He had no idea how Aryn and the tiny Pokemon were affiliated, but he didn't really care. It wasn't any of his business.

Dagger had decided awhile ago that he kind of wanted the little Asian girl to be on his team. She would sort of balance it all out, seeing as he had a foul-mouthed, hot-head, and a non-socialite of a mutant. No offense intended, of course. All he had to do was remember that tiny girl's name. And then find her. And THEN confront her without scaring her half to death.

This might be a challenge.

* * *

_The next day..._

Philomena was walking innocently through the halls when she passed the doors leading to a large room where the team members of th search parties were to congregate. She had no intention of sneaking onto one of these teams. None at all, hehe. She was only sneaking over to the oaken, double doors because she was curious. No other reason, whatsoever. Nope.

She didn't want to listen in on their plans either! Not at all, she just wanted to see what the room looked like. Yes, yes, that was the only reason. So, she slid up to them, and grabbed the nob of the one to the left. She squeezed, and pulled. It was harder than she thought it would be. She tried several more times, and ended up falling back when her hand slipped on the sweat it was excreting.

She wiped it on her grey tights, then shifted to right side of the doors. She once again squeezed, pulled, and fell back. This time though, she fell back along with the door. It didn't squeak as it swung outwards, it hardly made a scraping noise against the floor. There were no scuff marks either. Philomena sat up, as she had fallen on her back.

Her lips pursed, she pushed herself from the floor and darted in. She had heard footsteps. She dove under a fancy looking couch just in time to see the dinosaur, Italian, and horned boy walk in. Dagger had to duck seeing as this was one of the few rooms in the school that wasn't renovated to fit him. She hardly could help herself from darting out from under the couch, in fact, she couldn't at all.

She ran up to the closest person to her, Ehru, and tackled him. She dragged him to the ground by the horns.

"OW! Those are sensitive you know!" He yelled. Philomena stuck her tongue out.

"You," He growled, glaring heatedly at her.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly.

"Yo-" Ehru was interrupted by Dagger's grunt. The Kaiju scritched something onto a piece of thick paper with his claw. Philomena couldn't help but onder where the paper came from. Chiara was the first to see what was on said piece of paper.

"Oh, HELL no! First that d*mn Hand sends me on a f***ing 'mission' with a freaking Dinosaur! And NOW we're tagging a tomboy along?!" She said enthusiastically, and not in the good way.

"What?" Ehru asked, confused.

"I'm coming along? Yes!" Philomena swung her arm in a a motion indicating she had scored big. Dagger scribbled something else on it.

"Oh." Chiara calmed down somewhat. That was before she read the side note.

"So now you're ignoring our consent? Screw you!" She screamed. No one noticed the guy peaking in through the still open door as Dagger nodded a yes to Chiara. She growled menacingly, but did nothing to stop the Kaiju.

"So am I coming or not?" Philomena's smile had disappeared, being replaced by a cocked head, and slight frown. Dagger nodded. Ehru was still confused.

"So, this girl, the girl who pulled me to the ground by the hor-" He abruptly paused, remembering Chiara who did not know his secret. "Pulled me to the ground painfully, is coming along?" He finished. Dagger nodded again, getting a bit exasperated by everyone questions which all had obvious answers.

"Oh fun."

The sarcasm was not hidden.

* * *

_Meanwhile with the peaking dude..._

Tod Schatten hadn't realized he was being rude by eavesdropping. He hadn't even realized he was eavesdropping until someone suddenly cleared their throat, causing him to look at them. Standing in front of him was a girl with Indigo eyes, Gray hair, and matching wings. An angel by the name of, you guessed it, Aryn.

"If you don't mind my asking," she started in a small voice. "But, what are you doing?" Tod blinked a few times.

"Apparently listening in on a conversation." He stated bluntly, but not condescendingly. Aryn studied him without a judging expression. Tod's most astounding feature had to be his eyes. One of them was red, the other blue. Blonde hair fell in a mop, though a blue headband managed to keep it out of his face, and he wore a scarf of a matching blue.

Aryn smiled a bit.

"Would you like to join then?" She asked cheerfully, feeling surprisingly comfortable with the sixteen year-old boy before her.

"Join what?" He wondered aloud, mildly interested.

"One of the search teams." Aryn explained, a bit taken aback from his question. News spread like the plague around here, and very few didn't catch it.

"Why do you need search times?" He asked, managing to refrain from showing his curiosity on his face.

"A few of the students haven't arrived yet." She once again explained, getting slightly peeved from this boys lack of information, and interest.

"And that's enough to send out a few search parties?" He rose an eyebrow, glancing away from Aryn striking eyes.

"Well, it's the students who haven't arrived. They were all involved in the disaster last year." She informed. The blonde gave her a look saying, 'what disaster'. Although it wasn't entirely common knowledge outside of the school, Aryn figured that everyone within the school would know at least something about it. They would at least question the absence of a whole class, or even investigated a little.

MH had never formally announced anything about it, but still, knowing the trouble-makers of this place, some details were bound to get out.

"It's a long story." The angel simply said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. The look Tod was giving her went away, but his eyebrow didn't relaxe for another good ten seconds.

"Alright, I'll join." This took Aryn for a loop. This guy didn't even want the particulars of the search, and he just _joins_?!

"Great!" She exclaimed, covering up her shock with a smile.

"Now where's that Pokemon..." She trailed off, and walked into the room. A grunt resounded, just barely heard over the still bickering teens.

"Why does she have to come?"

"Daga!"

"I wanna come, I wanna come, I wanna come~~~!"

"Oh just shut the hell up already, d*mnit!"

"E-Excuse me?" Aryn whispered, her voice drowned out in the confusion. Tod just stood, watching. He heard footsteps coming down the hall quickly.

"I FOUND IT!" Someone shouted, coming to a screeching halt beside him.

"Who're you?" Said shouter asked.

"My name is Tod Schatten, who're you?" He shot back, looking towards them.

"Why, I'm the one-and-only Mystique of The Punishment Room!" She shouted once again, sounding as if that was an accomplishment. Her loud voice managed to draw the attention of the now quiet arguers.

"Aryn!" She squealed, dashing to one of her best friend's cousin She tackle-hugged her to the floor.

"Mystique, I can't breathe." The angel managed to gasp out.

"Oopsie~ Sorry 'bout that." She stood up, smiling an innocent smile that Aryn didn't think belonged on the pranksters features.

"You are all very loud." A new voice piped up. A small Vulpix sat on the table comfortably.

"There you are." Aryn sounded somewhat relieved.

"I had to search half the school before I gave up looking for you." She scolded, frowning at the silver furred pokemon. Everyone _else _in the room was trying to get over the fact that a Pokemon said something other then it's name.

"I'm sorry." He looked down, eyes watery. Aryn's frown disappeared.

"It's ok, just don't let it happen again." She consoled. The little Pokemon nodded, wiping away the tear.

* * *

**I hate Writer's block.**

**I also hate that little voice whispering, _"You never get Writer's Block, so shut up!"_**

**I have nothing else to say soooo,**

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


	5. Foreboding

**Wow, consistent updating. I'm like a whole new person. All you review-IMEAN... _Readers... _Are having trouble keeping up.  
**

**NineTales627: Masterpiece?! W-Well I wouldn't call it that(I'd probably be blushing except I never blush. Ever.)... And I am planning some MystxNylon fluff, but I might fail since I'm not good at fluff. We need a pairing name for them, seriously.**

**Duskzilla: It's ok Shadow, I know exactly how you feel. I'm going to have lots of fun using Dagger as a device to scare the crap outta people... Oh, and teach the students new things and all... Yeah...**

**Serene Crimson Elecrica: Thank you, thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: I dis to claim the game of SSB, SSBM, and SSBB.**

* * *

Chapter Four:  
Foreboding

Shivers wracked her body, and sweat dripped down her face slowly as she lay prone on the cot. Her conscious was the tide, ebbing and flowing with the moon, or rather, the meager meals they rationed her once every five hours.

She was exhausted, but at the same time, felt as though she could leap to her feet, and start dancing with the vigor of a newborn's echoing cries. At the same time, her vision was darkened, and she constantly fought the urge to collapse onto the hard ground.

Occasionally, she would manage to stumble to the metal door and peek through the bars acting as the barrier between her freedom and the dimmed light of a torch, propped firmly into an extravagant sconce.

The details of that sconce were surprisingly clear. She was not familiar with metal, or really anything at the moment as her mind was a blob of mixed together thoughts, and yet images were more able to discern in her current state then in any other she had been in.

After awhile of slogging through her muddlement(**A.N. Not a real word. Do not use.)**, and the bright images flashing through her head like the flash on a camera, she finally decided that she was being drugged.

Even at this conclusion, she found no will to halt the consumption of the awful food, and brackish water served in a rusted tin mug. She hardly found the will to stand up half the time. When a man(or perhaps woman) came, and slid a small tray under the door, she only stared into space.

She had been attempting to wrap her mind around the prospect of time, and exactly how much had passed since she had been put in the dank cell. A thought, or rather, the shadow of a thought came to her.

_Had she ever been anywhere other then here before?_

Her mind didn't seem very cooperative, as it dismissed the shy idea before it had even been formed. Still, the feeling of the unfamiliarity in this situation stuck like a cooked spaghetti noodle to the ceiling.

She did not realize her limbs reacting without her, knees unbending, and arms reaching out to the tray. Even her jaw chewed methodically without her permission, and the taste buds on her tongue were not responsive.

Before she knew it, her head lay comfortably on a pillow stuffed with nothing but a few pieces of straw. Her conscious once again began to fade, but just before her involuntary slumber enveloped her being, and slowly pressed her eyelids down, she heard one clear thought. The first in around a week.

**_Get out._**

* * *

Silence leaked through the cracks in the amount of swirling colors. A rainbow, painting a butterfly. The colors constantly flowed together, merging, separating, then returning to their individual state.

The cascades of rainbow faltered. They just barely froze, hovering. Suspended between the reality they were currently in, and an altered nightmare. A hand reached out, grabbing at space.

The fingers folded, grasping something invisible, or nothing at all. An elbow bent, and pulled out the silhouette of a head, and the upper half of a humanoid body. Two wings spread out, reaching out to the unseen ceiling.

The wings appeared to balance the humanoid out, and slowly, it stepped onto a dais littered with candles. A tiny Mite stood rigid at the bottom of this dais.

"G-Good evening Master." The Mite bowed over and over, muttering apologies on his appearance, and impolite mannerisms.

"Silence yourself." The butterfly spoke with a smooth voice, that of a young man. It entranced the Mite, and it instantly shut up.

"Now return to your previous duties. You are no longer needed here as I have come." The butterfly spoke sweetly, though their was a subtly hint of distaste.

"Y-Yes master." The Mite scurried away, terrified, but eager to recount it's encounter with their Lord, Master.

"Yes, I have returned to this dreadful land. Now I will proceed with the plan." The humanoid spoke to seemingly thin air. Though that thin air rippled, and crackled with life similar to electricity.

"Good." Spoke a raspy voice through the broken space.

"That world must be prepared as the batter of a cake must be before set into an oven to cook. Make sure all elements are in place, and don't forget yours." The voice growled, the jagged air it emanated from shuttered a bit.

"Of course, my Lord," The despicable butterfly spoke with a tongue of smooth chocolate. "I will do all I can to help it go smoothly." And the cracks in space vanished, allowing the silence to once more flood in. It screamed at the rainbow of colors glistening on the humanoid, and the bright butterfly shape behind him melded into a much more foreboding look.

The colors melted together again, though much more slowly. The folded into each other until completely surrounding themselves. The previous rainbow faded into a black similar to that of the Midnight Draco's*.

But it was no longer Midnight, it was the hour after sunset. The red sun still present, but only slightly. That sun shone it's crimson light in the corner of the shapeless portal the butterfly had entered from.

It did little to prevent the darkness from seeping into the crevice in the air.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the confusing chapter. It's short too. That last paragraph was especially confusing, I probably should've been a bit more descriptive, but it's late, and I've been surprisingly tired these past few days. I'm so tired, I only edited half this chapter(though I don't always because I'm lazy, I wanted to this time. I failed.)**

**I hope you all don't mind the several day wait for this chapter. I think it's terribly obvious who the butterfly is, and yes, the Mite in this chapter is from the original portal scene from Smash School. It's only slightly different, but hopefully I'll be able to clear up why it is in future chapters.**

**As for my little asterisk I put after _Midnight Draco's _that was because the Midnight Draco is from Smash School, and I'm not entirely sure that all of you read it.**

**Toodle-Loodles,**

**~Not-Alone-Anymore**


End file.
